From German Patent Application No. P 41 41 546.9 a solenoid valve is disclosed having a valve housing of which is fastened in a sealed manner in a stepped bore of the valve accommodating body. For sealing purposes, the valve housing has two sealings which are inserted in circumferential grooves and which prevent the pressure medium from escaping from the annular chamber of the valve accommodating body. The solenoid valve is held in the valve accommodating body by means of a force which is indirectly effective on the valve housing and which, for instance, may be generated by a cover tilted over the valve. During high-pressure operation of the valve the thrust effective on the valve housing is considerable wherefore (with regard to the anchoring and structural strength) the dimensions of the cover that generate the force for holding the valve in place must be correspondingly strong.
The requirement of a specific separate sealing of the valve housing within the valve accommodating body as well as the requirement of introducing an external holding force into the valve housing are therefore to be considered important. The frictional fastening of the valve housing within the valve accommodating body by means of screwing is known as is fastening by means of positive engagement. For instance, snap rings are used to fasten the valve housing to the valve accommodating body. These measures are expensive and intricate in terms of design and assembly and require specific sealing techniques for sealing between the valve housing and the valve accommodating body. On principle, any required sealing will lead to a considerable increase in the required space which is a disadvantage because of the limited assembly conditions.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide as compact a valve as possible which is characterized by a particularly simple and operationally safe design for fastening and sealing the valve housing within the valve accommodating body.
According to this invention, this object is solved by using the relative motion of the valve housing in respect of the valve accommodating body, the material volume existing on the circumference of the one part is displaced in the form of a caulking into the recesses of the other part, which recesses are provided on the circumference.